Bella's Diary
by Alice Cullens
Summary: What happens Bella's worse dreams become reality. What happened when Edward fooled around with Rosalie. What happens to Rosalies and Emmett's relationship too? Who will Bella turn to for help? What happens with Vicoria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Roses are red;Voilets are blue; I don't own Twilight; So you can't sue.**

**Chapter 1**

**New's the breaks**

May 23,2003-

_Diary... Journal..._

_It's a Friday, yet I'm inside my house this morning. Alone without Edward. Yes, you are right Edward did come back. Today, I was given the worse news a women could hear. Well, the second worse and Edward couldn't admit it to me. Alice told me what happen while Edward was away. He was having a sexual realationship with Rosalie. He let that whore take his virginity. Emmett found out just as I have. He ran off, probably to kill every tree in the forest. Of course, Rose ran after him just like Edward after me. Don't get me wrong. I do love Edward. But this time, there is something between us, something that no amount of begging will cure me. I don't trust him and he even took the hope of trust regaining away. I must leave Forks, hope for a happy life wish is unevitable. No, I'm not commiting suicide because I know I won't see Edward again. I'm just going to dream, because dreaming is the only thing in my life that isn't destroyed._

After I was finished writing, I went to get my clothes on. Alice always came over now to help me and to try and sometimes succeed by getting me motivated for the day. If it wasn't for her, I was sure I'd be drowning away from my dreams and go off into a dark abyss. I was glad she was here, and I began to rely on her. This was the first day back to school from the 3 day weekend. It was the first day for a lot of things. I finished brushing my hair, and Alice did it. Alice was my life savor. Today I was in faded jeans, a red 3/4 sleeve shirt. It had broken hearts on it, with a lace trimming on the bottom.

"Perfect." I mumbled. I looked into the mirror. I looked nice. Alice finished with a beige eyeshadow. I liked it.

We drove to school, listening to Christina Aguilera "Ain't no other man". I sobbed silently, not letting the tears fall. Alice threatened me not to ruin my make-up. We pulled up into the school parking lot, the car next to us -- Silver Volvo.

"It'll be okay. I promise. I nearly tried to kill him." Alice said noticing my sadness. I smiled slightly.

We walked into school. All my classes flew by, no sign of Edward, yet. Lunch arrived, and I walked in with not Edward or Alice, but Jessica and Mike. Mike still had a huge crush on me, but was going out with Jessica. Luckily, or hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with him. I saw Alice sitting with the rest of the Cullens. She motioned for me to come over, but I looked away pretending I didn't notice. I kept notice that Emmett wasn't there. I also took account that Rosalie would try to get him to talk to her, she even went all the way to kiss his forehead. I wanted to slap her, but I kept my nerve.

Lunch ended to fast for my opinion, I was trying to get away from having to go to Biology with Edward. I did go, but much to my relive Edward didn't come, good. Gym came and go, and before I knew it the school bell rang. Alice and Jasper met up with me, and dropped me off at home.

"Bella, I'll be over later." She said as I was walking up the stairs to the door.

I looked behind my shoulder and said,"Alice, I'm leaving Forks." and walked into the house leaving Alice's jaw drop.

I can't go back to Renee. I don't want to make Charlie upset and I don't want Charlie to that both women in his life left. I'll explore the world. I'll be happy I just need time.

I went up stairs, and grabbed my duffel bag. I stuffed everything that I would need in it. I knew that the pictures were under the floor board, but I didn't want them. I packed some clothes that Alice had bought me, a few books. I grabbed some candy, my tooth brush and tooth paste, my money and some other junk and threw them into my bag. I wrote a note for Charlie on a piece of Computer Paper that said that I need a break and that he was right about Edward.

I grabbed my car keys, and headed outside to my truck. I jumped into the vehicle and started it. Someone with a Jeep, pulled behind me blocking my way. I noticed after staring into the mirror that it was Emmett and Alice.

I headed out of it, going over to Emmett who was driving.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I screamed.

"No, We decided to go with you." Alice smiled.

"No!" I screamed "I need to get away from all of you. I want to do what I want, and forgetting about you sounds like a great idea." Alice looked upset, but Emmett looked like he wanted to cry.

"Don't blame me, Edward wanted it." I stumbled on Edward's name, and it brought tears to my eyes. I grabbed my duffel and I walked away. A new life, and I left part of me in Forks.

I walked away from Forks, and looked back once.

"Goodbye Forks, I'll be back." I mumbled.

I continued to walk, until I found the woods. The woods that surrounded the Meadow. I figured I'd camp there for the night. I took out my throws, and luckily the grass wasn't wet. I layed there, looking up at the stars. I cried, and wished. I fell asleep, humming my own lullaby, it wasn't as beautiful, and it wasn't perfect, but it helped.

I awoke at the same spot I fell asleep.

"Good morning." Someone whispered threw the woods. I stood up to look who it was. Emmett appeared.

"You do know your making it hard for me." I whispered.

"It's hard for me to, but you didn't hear the rest of it." he said arriving over to my side.

"There's more?" I asked, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Rose is pregnant." He simple said. My tears poured down my face, Emmett wiping them away.

"Does he even care?" I asked, wishing, hoping he didn't love her.

"He does love you Bella, but I'm not sure about his feeling of Rose." He said. I nodded.

"Why don't we go away for a while?" he asked. "We can go to some beautiful place." He smiled, I noticed that it wasn't as good as Edward, but it still made be feel nice. Emmett had a heart of gold, he was trying to make me happy.

"Okay." I smiled, trying to cheer him up. Emmett grabbed me, and threw me gently on to his back, my bag, in his arms. He ran. He pulled me off, as well arrive in front of the Cullens house. Oh my fucking god I thought He tricked me.

I had eyes that could have killed. "Alice just wanted to say bye, and I wanted to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. I love them." I nodded.

We walked into the house, I saw Edward and he looked up and I saw sadness and hope into his eyes. I looked away, and Alice ran over.

"Bella, are you sure you want to leave?" Alice said walking me over to the living room, were Edward was. I felt eyes staring at me.

"Yeah," I managed."I want to get away." I said looking to the ground.

"Do you want to say bye?" She attempted to get me to speak to Edward.

"Will you?" I asked."Send my best wishes for them." She nodded into disappointment, and walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered from the chair acrossed the room. I still heard him.

"I am too." I agreed.

"So what's going to happen, my love?" Edward said, while we moved to me.

"Nothing. I hope Victoria comes and finishes me. And for 'my love' don't call me that. I'm not your love. I'm not even your friend." I spoke up and noticed Emmett approaching us.

Edward looked sad," I said I'd never let you go."

"I want you, too," I said noticing he wouldn't agree to,"But, I know that's not going to happen, that's why I can either go with Jacob for a while, or kill myself." I spoke the rest walking out of the house with Emmett.

"You're brave Bella." Emmett smiled, and we drove onto the highway. I pulled out my journal.

_Saturday May 24, 2003_

_It's been a long day. I ran away and saw Edward today. I found out that Rosalie is pregnant. Edward and I talked a bit, and Emmett decided to leave with me. I saw Emmett smile, it wasn't as beautiful as Edwards, but it was nice. It made me feel safe. I loved it. We are driving and we just entered Oregon a few minutes ago. This is going to be nice, I hope. I am learning more about Emmett's personality, and he really is sensitive. He's a good teddy bear. Sleep is arriving fast this night, and I'm going to sleep. Night._

I said my good night's to Emmett, and grabbed my pillow and cover. He smiled, said goodnight, and I fell into unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N While I was writing the first chapter, Rosalie is pregnant, and I though of a process of how, inside my mind. Rosalie doesn't exactly have a power. Well your wrong -evil laugh- Rosalie never really used it. Rose's power is that she came bring back the living humanness inside of her. It doesn't last long, maybe an hour. There isn't appearance changes. Rose didn't know what was happening, so she didn't know how to control it. I hoped it cleared it up a bit. Also, this isn't real, it's a fragment of my imagination. Just get over it. I know Vampires can not reproduce. Damn it.

It's pretty short, sorry. (

**If you read any good Twilight story's , that I have not read please give me the name. I'm VERY interested in reading something about Edward having a girlfriend while he met Bella.**

**I do not own Twilight, only a copy.**

I awoke, as I was moving. I opened my eyes to see Emmett looking down at me, me looking into his eyes.

"Good morning, Bella. Did I wake you?" Emmett said rather then Edward. It was a change. I liked it.

"No, you didn't. I woke myself up." I smiled.

"Your smile is refreshing." He said, as he set me down on the bed.

He begun to get off the bed, when I touched his shoulder," I could say the same about you." He smiled.

"See my point" I laughed.

"Yes, aren't you going to wonder where we are at?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I rather not no, not now. I don't want to feel guilty."

"Okay. You still want to sleep?" Emmett asked concern since he hasn't been human for a while.

"No, I don't need to. What do you want to do?"

"Alice said I need to get you some clothes, but I can tell you don't want to do that, do you?" He laughed.

"No!" I yelled. "Please don't make me." He flashed a smile, and I was beginning to enjoy it.

"How about we play some games?" He asked.

"Yeah we should. I'm afraid of bored Emmett." I giggled. Emmett growled, and I backed away from him.

"I like this more." He confessed, looking sad that I wouldn't like it, or possibly missing

"I never said I didn't." I could practically hear his smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the happiness and sadness in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking." Emmett spoke softly.

"About?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, when the time is right. But for now, how about playing twister?" Emmett asked as he pulled out the game.

"I don't have a choose, do I?" I said a bit annoyed, that I would have to play a game that required coordination.

Emmett smiled and said no. He began setting up the board. We began to play and before I knew it, several minutes had passed and we were in weird positions. Emmett was below me, as I was strangling not to fall.

"Right Foot, Green." He smiled. God this was hard.

I _attempted _to get it so that I didn't fall, but eek. I failed, I landed on Emmett. He laughed, and picked me up placing me on my feet.

"Sorry," I blushed as I spoke.

"It's fine." Emmett flashed his grin.

"Think we could get the human some food?" I asked, rubbing my stomache.

"I don't think that's a problem." He said a little to happy for my opinion.

"What would you like?" He asked, grabbing the keys,

"How about you just order a pizza?"

"Fine," He declared. After we found the pizza place, and ordered what we wanted. Emmett turned on the TV, and motioned for I to come sit with him. We watched sports **( A/N Go figure.) **until the Pizza came. I ate 2 slices, as Emmett observed me.

"Hey, Bella?" He questioned.

"Yes?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Well, Um, I'm sorta glad I get to spend time with you alone... without Edward or Rosalie." He splatted out, looking hurt.

"I'm glad we get to be together," I began." Well, not be together, but you get what I mean?" I blushed.

"No, I don't think I do, what do you mean by 'together'?" Emmett joked.

"Just shut up and come up to the bed with me. I am going to go to bed."

"Jeez, Bella's frisky. Do you really want me to come up to the bed with you?" Emmett said, forcing out a smile, but also, hope?

"Yes, but I'm going to take a shower first, let me get my stuff and you can sit on the bed."

"How long will you be?" Emmett said, as he pushed me onto the stairs.

"20 minutes," I said, then remembered, "20 minutes, human time." Emmett smiled, and shrugged.

I picked up my pajama's, my shampoo, and conditioner. I also, grabbed my Journal and Pen, for there was a bit to write about and rushed into the bathroom. I made sure I locked the door, and began to write.

_May 25, 2006_

_I'm in an unknown place with Emmett, but that's not so bad. I don' t know. Emmett and I were hanging out today. It was fun. We played Twister and I fell on him. He's a good pillow for that kinda stuff. I still miss Edward terribly, and I know that if he apologies that I would take him back within seconds. But still, I can't help but think, Emmett is amazing. Emmett and my relationship--strictly brother and sister._

I sat the journal, under my clothes, grabbed a towel and got a shower. Shower's are amazing. They Rock. It's that simple.

My shower only lasted for 10 minutes because I was sure Emmett would walk in on me before 20 minutes were up. I got dressed into my PJ's and then brought my clothes, with my journal hidden in it, to my room.

Emmett was laying on the floor sprawled out, he let the sun peak threw the window, showing his sparkling skin. I layed on my bed, my head opposite from the headboard, looking at Emmett. His sight was like you dumped glitter all over him, yet beautiful. He was sparkily and shiny, like a new car(A/N I though it was a funny comparison.) I watched him in silence, for 5 minutes, until Emmett broke it.

"What, I though you were suppose to be going to sleep?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Edward," I flinched when I said his name ,"Used to hold me, and sing my lullaby." Emmett crawled into the bed, and layed the normal way on the bed. He brought my head, up to the pillow, but simply picking me up. Then, he began to hum many different lullaby's, none of them Edward's. I laughed at Emmett's attempted.

"Well then, How does it go?" Emmett asked after my laughter. I began to hum my lullaby. Of course, I hummed it off-key. This time Emmett was the one who laughed.

"Do you get it?" I asked, upset that stupid vampires can do anything better. He nodded, wrapped me into his cold arms, and I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Is this even worth writing?

Sorry it took like, forever to update, both stories. I lost my card thing, that has the stories on them. That I transfer to my Computer off of my Laptop. Once again, sorry.

I actually read L8R G8R. It's a good series. The first is TTYL, Second TTFN, and Thirdy L8R G8R. They are written by Lauren Myracle and I urge you to read them.

Chapter 3

The calls.

I woke up, but not sure what woke me. It could've been the sun peaking threw the window, or Emmett's yells. I rolled over and put the pillow on top of my head, trying to block out the conversation.

"Fuck you!" Emmett screamed. Well, obviously I'm not going to get back to sleep, I though. I walked down stairs, and saw the phone which was a land line, broken within Emmett's grasp.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, staying a safe distance away from him, so if he did explode, I wouldn't be crushed. He walked slowly so he arrived only a few feet away from me. He gestured with his hand for me to sit down on the chair, while he talked.

"Well, Edward called, to speak to you, but I didn't want you to. Of course, you don't have to listen to me, but I didn't want to see you hurt. Then Alice got mad, that you should do what you want, and I agreed, but I felt like I had to protect you. Rosalie... Well, that's a different story, and we can discuss it at another time."

"You know, I do have time for the longer version." I hinted, that I wanted to know more. Emmett saw the hint, and spilled out the whole conversation, leaving only the part of him and Rosalie out. He told me how Edward saw where we were, and now he wanted her. He said now, Edward didn't like his answers. Edward didn't like how he wanted to protect my heart. It all was so much to absorb.

"Well why did you want to protect my heart. I mean, I'm glad you did, but why?" I questioned. I could almost feel Emmett's mixed emotions running threw me. He looked like he would be sweating if he wasn't immortal, if he was like I, human.

"I... I don't know why." He stuttered "Maybe because I feel responsibly to you, because I do care whether your hurt, and I want to protect you from it. Because, I'm not sure, if I just love you as a brother anymore." He said it. He let it out. He could possibly have stronger feelings then brotherly love.

"Bella, just don't let me ruin this. I don't want to do something rash and when were around each other we can't talk or it's weird." Emmett sighed a long sorrow sigh and I sat up from the chair and stroked his cheek. Maybe I did like Emmett more than a brother.

"As your perfect, I find it hard to believe that your are capable of ruining something. Emmett, let thinks between us grow, and let them go the way they were destined. I discovered that the lines between right and wrong can be blurry, endings aren't always neat, and sometimes you have to risk all to win true happiness, and maybe, maybe I will." I finished my speech with a huge breathe inhaling a lot of air.

"Bella, Every time you amazed Edward you also amazed me." I cringed at the name of Edward. "I'm sorry." Emmett whispered, placing the strand of hair, into place.

"Just please, don't let me do anything wrong, to scare you away." Emmett urged.

"You won't." I whispered, a kissed his forehead, it was a start. Emmett face turned into a smile, which comforted me. Emmett enjoyed that, way to much I thought. None-the-less, he pushed his chest against mine, and gripped me, picking me up, and setting me on the couch. He sat down beside me, and kept smiling. It was silent for a while until I broke it. "Do you want a treat." I smirked. "If it's you." He replied, letting the smile wear away. To answer his question, I layed my head on his lap, picked up the new book I got, **_L8R,G8R_** and read.

I felt Emmett eyes, look over, peaking at the book I was reading. He tried to multitask, reading, and watching my every move. I found out, it was hard, but possible for a vampire. After I reached page 200, I felted Emmett cold breathe come against my neck. I set my book down, and turned to face him. He gently smiled, and whispered, " I think it's my time." I didn't know what he meant, but I soon found out. He pressed his lips, against mine, giving me only a taste of what he possessed.

I stopped breathe, and layed my head against his shoulder. He, as Edward's kiss once had took my breathe away, literally.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm such an idiot, I knew I shouldn't have. It wasn't time. I'm sorry, I won't do anything else rash." Emmett apologized.

"I wanted it to happen, you just took my breathe away." I said, and suddenly felt like I sounded like a hopeless romantic. I hid my face into Emmett shirt, smell his scent. Emmett placed his hand on my back, and rubbed circles on it. I finally got enough courage to stop hiding. I lifted my head, to meet Emmett's eyes. He was grinning madly. I got up, and ran to my room, to grab my journal. I saw that Emmett didn't follow me good. I ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and sat behind it. Emmett wouldn't break down the door if it could hurt me.

_--- May 26_

_I was awoken, with Emmett's Yelling voice. Today, was probably the best day that ever happened. Emmett said he possibly loved me more than a sister, and he proved it. Edward called, and wanted me back, but Emmett didn't want him to hurt me. I guess I don't either, that's why I WON'T run back to Edward. Alot of things happened, first Emmett kissed me, and left me gasping for air. Of course, He took my breathe away, just like Edward, but worse. I don't feel like my heart mended but I do feel like it never happened. I began to read, but wasn't very successful. OH well. _

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

_I'll right later. Emmett's calling._

I yelled back, " I'm fine, Be right there." I threw my diary, into my pillow case. And walked down the stairs to be embraced by Emmett's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I sorta couldn't think where I wanted this to go. Sorry. XD

I don't own Twilight... Sorry.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, I knew I just wanted to spend the day with Emmett, he could always cheer me up. In times when I didn't even know I was sad.

"What do you want to do?" He countered.

"You mean, I really have a choice?" I questioned.

"Oh you reminded me. Nope, you don't." I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip giving him that puppy dog face. His reaction was to turn his head.

"I'm not changing my mind." He said firmly, "It's a surprise."

"But, --" He cut me off with a kiss, that just teased me.

"Final."

"Now let's get in the car so we can go get you something to eat. What would you like for Mc Donalds?" He asked. We got into the jeep, and I felt like a kid in a car seat. I had to have my back aganist the seat. I had to look straight. This wasn't fair. Emmett was driving and didn't even have to look. I pouted. Soon enough we were in the drive threw.

"What would you like?"

"They don't have what I want on the menu." I let my wicked smile appear.

"And what would that be?" He purred into my ear, bringing shivers up my spine.

"You." Emmett then grabed my face delciatly and kissed me passionetly. It showed pure love and devotion. My face grew bright red when I heard the employees whistling and we stopped kissing.

"So what do you want?"

"A cheeseburger, fries, and a coke please."

Emmett ordered and pulled around to the window, the lust in the cashiers made me want to punch her. Emmett must've noticed because he hurried to grab my food and we rushed to somewhere else.

"Bella, was that a death flare back there?" He asked amused.

"That whore was looking at you like you were a sex object." I scowled. "Ohh Mr. you're looking fine." I minicked her voice.

"Ohh Bella. I can handle the women." He said mocking the voice of the women I used.

The trip wasn't long and we were quite until we got there. I stared at the trees that would pass on our way. Soon enought Emmett got out of the car and rushed to the passanger side.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told, and he put me on his back. We were running! Running with Emmett was more comfortable for myself as a human. I didn't get the sickening feeling that I did with Edward. Emmett put me down, being extra gently of my human nature.

"Open your eyes."

Short Chapter, I'm having a hard time thinking on what to do. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the Reviews. XD

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red; Violets are blue; I don't own Twilight; So you can't sue.

I'm writing this at 4 am. Don't mind the spelling. XD

I opened my eyes like Emmett commanded me to. What I saw was amazing. It was beautiful, beautiful couldn't purely discribe the scene I saw. In front of me was a waterfall. It wasn't extremely big. Only about 8 feet. Not much, but it was beautiful. Following the waterfall was a small stream. The width of it about 4 feet and it went on forever, threw my eye sight.

"It's beautiful." I said with awe. I began taking my shoes and socks off, to dip my feet into the stream. Emmett did the same, but he put me into his lap.

"My grandmother showed me this place. When she would babysit me." Emmett's voice softened.

"We're in Gatlinburg, Tennessee?"I questioned. Emmett drove to Tenenese! Dang it. **(A/N Emmett was originally for Tenenese.) **

"Yes."

Emmett got up from under me, and stripped off his shirt. I noticed that his shorts were actually swimming trunks. He motioned me to look into the bag on the left of him. Their I found something I'd never would wear. It was like Emmett was Alice during shopping, well shopping for his girlfriend stuff. Wait, am I his girlfriend? What are we. None the less, I picked up the bikini and went behind the trees to change. I yelled at Emmett to make sure he would look. He obeyed, unwillingly.

"You look very nice in that." He purred suductively into my ear. That damn purr.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad." I said, trying not to smile. He looked more then not bad. He looked like a god. He was a cross between Ares and Apollo. He could be a god of war with his strength, but they way that his skin sparkles as if small jewels were placed on it made him almost like the god of the sun -- light.

The time in the water with Emmett was relaxing. It took me off my current problems. Which was good. Not thinking about how Rosalie is impregnated by my ex- boyfriend takes alot of stress off you.

Being with Emmett, I'm not sure what kind of way we are, but he brought out the kid in me. Which is a good thing, that I never had experienced. Renee was the kid when I was living with her. I was always being mature. Taking responsibilities -- cleaning the house, making dinner, reading, ect. Don't get me wrong, I loved being mature. But, I just feel like now, being a kid. Is okay. Because kids don't have problems. Kids don't have heartbreaks and kids don't have cheating vampire boyfriends.

I fairly smirked as Emmett and I got out of the pool. My hair was a disaster. I could hear Alice's voice in my head. 'What did you do to your hair!?'

I looked up at Em he was looking at me, also.

"You miss him. Don't you?"

"Not Edward." I studdered at his name. " I miss the family."

"I do to." He brushed his cheek aganst my shoulder. He enjoy my warmth while I was enjoying the cold. Great, back into the stress mature adult now.

Em carried me to the Jeep, after I changed. I rejected the offer. I fussed. I complained but the damn vampires are so persuading. I did keep my ground for a good 30 seconds. After that, I was already in his arms.

After we got home, Emmett decided that he wanted to cook. I almost held in my giggles. Almost. Emmett cooking. Hello, that was a casterfy. He attempted to make me soup. After the horrible attempt to cut some lettuce for a salad. (Let me just tell you. His finger was IN the lettuce. Gross. I know.) Well he didn't know you had to actually physical open the can and dump it into a bowl, because when I told him to put the soup in a bowl. He got a bowl and put the can in it turned on the microwave for 5 minutes and I had to save the kitchen and the rest of the house.

I told Emmett I was going to get a shower, and he grant me permission. I ran upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my diary out of the pillow case that it was last in, and grabbed my toiletries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was amazing to say the least. Emmett took me to this beautiful waterfall and it brought the kid out of me. He looked amazing as always. Ares or Apollo. Suprisingly, for most of the day I forgot about Edward. About Rosalie. I forgot about most of my problems. It was relaxing, so say the least. _

_My feelings for Emmett are confusing. I'm not sure what realationship we have. I'm not even sure if these are my emotions. I know that Jasper isn't hear controling them, but I'm so confused. I don't want to be using Emmett because I'm hurt. But what if he's doing the same to me?_

A single tear fell down with that thought. I hid the dairy under my towel and hopped into the shower. This is going to nice and fresh.

Until I heard Alice downstairs. Damnit, she must always know when my hair isn't right.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I love them.

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight.

**JacobBellalove is amazing author. Go read the stories. :D**

Great, my shower is going to end with pain. You know Alice came up here, to tell me something. I never did find out what. When she saw me the way I was. She decided that it would be a good day to pluck eyebrows, curl eye lashes. Fix my hair, and a quick cut. I was mortified.

She made me enjoy the time with her, well as close as enjoy compared to what she wanted to tell me. I guess.

"Bella, Edward's coming up here in a few days. He is tracking you."

"Okay?" Why should I care. Should I care? He is horrible! I don't care about him. He could go to hell. He was a monster. I convinced my mind to that, but my heart wasn't so sure.

"He's worried Victoria is after you." Alice stayed simply. I didn't believe that answer. But instead of fighting I let it drop.

"Sooo." I stretched the word out. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm going tomorrow morning. I just wanted you to know." I smiled, halfly. Alice was here, I wanted to make the most of the time with her. I didn't know when I would see her again, if I would. I know it is hard for her to leave Jasper. As being my emotions are a wreck, as so Emmett's I understood why he didn't come. Why he couldn't come.

"So what do you want to do while you're here." I asked, as we were walking down the stairs. I saw Emmett siting watching sports on TV.

Alice eyes were brighten up. Oh god, this was scary.

"Let's go shopping!" She screamed, running the rest down the steps and into the door that left the house. Emmett looked over smirking at me. He thought it was funny. I'd show him funny.

"Come on, you're coming to." I smiled attempting to pull him off the couch. He gave in after a few minutes, because Alice threatened that he would destroy his Jeep. He picked me up and ran outside.

Alice had her car -- a sun fire. Of course, Emmett had told me.

At the mall, nothing of real importance came. Alice bought me clothes, I threw a fit about it. Stupid Vampire won. Emmett laughed. It was done. Nothing of real importance, oh wait. Alice spent a large sum of money on me. Like always. I hated that I had to say in what she spent, or bought. It sucked.

The day passed quickly enough with Alice by my side, and I feel asleep soon after. I was woken by the sound of Emmett telling me that he is going hunting. I woke up, threw on some clothes. Of course, they were the once that Alice bought me. She had left a note asking me to wear them. She was gone.

I grabbed my diary, and a pen and hurried outside. I saw Emmett's Jeep parked there, with the keys in the ignition. Nice job Emmett, at least you can't lose your car keys.

I ripped out a piece of paper from my diary, and left a sloppy note, telling him I'd be back soon. I hopped into the car, and drove carefully to the waterfall. It took about 20 minutes to get there. I didn't have fast reflex, or had any intention on going above 55.

At the waterfall, I saw staring at my reflecting in the water. Edward did tell me that I couldn't see myself clearly. Maybe I'd trying look here. What I saw was nothing special. A girl brown hair and brown eyes. She had pain skin and dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her lips were a light peach. That girl was me.

I spent a great deal of time staring into the water below. Watching the fish swim by the shadow that my body was causing over the water. The other portion of the time, I wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is complicated as always, and I never can get myself out of it. For the first time in my life, I don't want Edward to be around me. I don't. I would perfer someone else, Emmett. As you may have noticed, I'm in a boy perdiment. I laugh at myself, because I'm not one who dates around. _

I made a list on a folded peice of paper. Comparing the difference of Emmett and Edward. The good and the bad of each. Edward had to large dents that I wasn't sure that I could trust. His leaving me, and his cheating. Emmett didn't do anything wrong. He made me smile. Is that so bad? I crumpled up the list and threw it into the river. I began to write some more.

_With Edward, I love him. I can't lie myself out of that. I tried to convince myself I didn't, but my heart wouldn't agree. But, I do know one thing for sure. I could never trust him again. As much as I want to crawl back to him begging. I can't. They're not a way. I am sure that I wouldn't do that. WIth Emmett, he's different. He makes me feel, special, not odd. Sometimes, I'm not sure if I do care about him as much as Edward. When, we talk about Rosalie I see a glitter in his eyes. Like he wanted her, not upset at the occuring facts._

I skipped a few spaces.

_I'm at the Waterfall, the place that Emmett brought me. This time, I'm alone. The pass few days, I've been thinking, about what 'alone' really was. The dictionary defention was separate, apart, or isolated from others, but to me the word has greater meaning. In Pheniox 3 years ago, I would say alone was being by yourself, having no one that could understand you, but now I think of it as broken. I'm alone in emotional content. I have no mate, I have no love. I have a broken heart. In physical content, I have no one with me, I'm sitting alone here by myself and for mental conntent, I now have no one that understands me. I am alone, right now._


	7. Chapter 7

I know sorry for the huge wait.

I'm only 14, my vocabulary is limited. Sorry, don't complain.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7

I got up from the waterfall to stretch. I splashed some of the cool water onto my face. I sat back down and began to think. I don't know how long I was thinking, I lost track of time, but I did drift back into reality, when I heard noises approaching. My natural extinct was to get tense, but that didn't happen. I slowly, turned around. I was still sitting on the ground which gave whoever was approaching the upper hand.

Coming out of the wooded area was the red-haired murder. I was her next victim and she wasn't at all happy that I escaped my fate before. Victoria was smirking at me from afar, and she didn't dare try to hide it.

"This really is to easy. Were is Edward, he left you alone? He should have known better." Victoria was lingering over my frail body.

I grew some courage against the vampire. " Edward isn't my mate anymore. If you want to see him suffer I suggest you go find Rosalie." My voice was rising as I spoke.

Victoria's face grew shock. She couldn't believe it, for a moment I though she was going to say something gentle. She just laughed a cold, hard laugh.

"Well, It's a shame for you. Coming here gave me a bit of a thirst." Victoria grabbed my shoulders, so that I was know standing up. I just gave a shrug. Death was inevitable.

Victoria gave a confused look, but proceeded. She moved her gripped to my neck, and making sure to make is miserable didn't snap it. She sucked out the blood, a lot of it. I didn't know exactly what made me black out. The loss of blood, or lack of air.

A few moments later, someone came. Someone who was a threat to Victoria. She dashed off, leaving me face down in the dirt.

"Bella. Bella." The unknown person begged. I tried to talk, but my voice was dead.

The unknown male picked me up, but it just made me lose more blood.

Then all the pain went away. I was then floating.

Cliffie. I know small chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to take it where I planned. I have to think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Change of plans. Sorta twisting it up a bit.

Chapter 8

I heard the ones beside me morn. I didn't remember who they were, but I did remember I known them. From somewhere. I laid there, in pain for a while. I hoped that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare, but I didn't know if I would.

And that's when I heard the long monitor beep. The flat line beep. I was dead.

The pain that was causing me grief was gone, and I felt my helpless body leaving the 'real world'. My body, or my soul floated every so smoothly to the sky. The suns' blinding rays blocked my eye sight for a while -- but I was soon interrupted by ... god?

"When I left you leave this kingdom and escape to the world, I never knew you would leave such an impact on people." Whoever this creature was, beautiful. The sun on him contracted with his white, long, beautiful wings.

He didn't wait for a response just continued, " You have seven indestructible vampires having tears fall out of there eyes."

I stared. Vampire's can't cry. " Vampires can't cry."

"But they can", he contradicted. "It might not be real tears, but it's venom. Their tears. It doesn't happen often."

"But Carlisle said tha.."

"Carlisle doesn't know everything." I smiled and looked around. I realized I had no idea where I was.

"Where am I?" I blurted out.

"You're in heaven, for now." He smiled. What does he mean for now? Am I going to Hell? I was so confused.

"I'm going to hell, what did I do?!" I was near hyperventilating.

"Calm done, my child." He put his arm around me in a soothing way. "When you gave up, you didn't realize how many people you destroyed. I'm going to show you what would happen if you don't correct it."

I stayed there speechless. Why would he want to help me? "But the once I love the most are vampires."

"Vampires have souls, too." He smiled, and I floated back down from the sky. This time, I could fly without help. I was like a ghost. Wait, I was an angel.

I looked back from where I came from. The mystery man, who I now knew as God smiled, and nodded.

I went back to the house. I aura was very sad, depression, angry, and upset. Even as unrealistic as I was, I felt Jasper's attempts to lighten the mood, but none worked. He gave up soon enough.

I entered my room, and saw the machine's that were attached to me. That were attached to my dead body.

I heard the sniffling of a few -- Alice, Esme, even Carlisle.

I walked over to Alice, " I'm alive see Alice. Do you see me? I'm not dead." I tried to pull her hand so she would stand up, but it went right threw her.

"Alice." I screamed for ten minutes, but not once did she look up. She couldn't hear me. Her cries never stopped.

Carlisle was consoling Esme. It felt her pain. She cried as I was her own daughter. I didn't matter if she gave birth to me. It didn't matter if I was the same species.

I stood there watching half of the Cullen family break apart, over me in front of my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you read this chapter consider the following.**

. I'm going to say this one more time. I'm only 14 years old. My vocabulary is limited, my grammar isn't the greatest. I know. But I get sick and tired of 40 year old stay at home moms freaking out because I spell a few words wrong, when some people don't even know how to spell Emmett. :(

Also, I start school tomorrow, which at the time tomorrow is Wednesday.

**Chapter 9**

I drove to the waterfall. That place would always calm me down. Today, I'd learn to know it wouldn't.

I submerged from the woods to hear the begs, the pleads, the cries of the man I was falling in love with. Emmett. I screamed like I did to Alice. The same results happened, nothing.

Emmett, would try to drown himself, or so I thought. That or to have the water touch his face made it feel like real tears. I wasn't sure.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe. " It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"But it is." God floated down from the sky.

"Change me back." I nearly begged.

"I will, but you still have something to see." And with that said, I felt my self floating without my control, and I read the 'Welcome to Forks, Washington.' sign. A wave of guilt crashed on me, and it hit hard. One reason for leaving, second for dying. I knew why I was here, to check on Charlie and that I was regretting.

Instead of going straight to my house, I decided to go to the Cullens. The memories, most of them were nice.

I drifted out to the Cullen's house at a faster pace then before. It was as if that was the reason I was here. Like I was the north pole of a magnet and the house was the south. When I reacted the door, I didn't stop. I floated up the stairs, and to the room. _His_ room.

Inside I saw Edward. A part of Edward I never seen before. He sat there, on his sofa, laying smell my scent off. After a while, he stopped, like he fell asleep, but I knew what was happening. Edward was day dreaming -- trying, no forcing himself out of reality. But I didn't understand why? He loved Rosalie -- after all.

His next move surprised me. He grabbed the few pictures of us that I had taken before his departure, and stared at them. Like his memory didn't project a perfect image of myself, or maybe the picture didn't. I from far, with my normal vision could see that he was crying. Part of me wanted to go over and tell him it's okay, that everyone messes up, and kisses him hard. The other side, the more dominant side was telling me that he doesn't even want me, and to leave. I chose the option that was right, and left.

When I arrived outside, I saw that Jasper and Carlisle were back from where ever they went. Both of their faces were emotionless, but you could see into there eyes there pain. I wasn't close to Jasper but he even missed me.

Carlisle went inside the house first, and Jasper followed behind. Slowly, like the mood surrounding the house was repelling him. Soon enough he made it in, and I took that was my time to leave.

Reluctantly, I made my way over to my house to see that Charlie was home. He didn't go to work today.

When I first arrived, he was in the living room. The television was on, but he wasn't paying any attention to it. Instead he clutched the note that I wrote him a few weeks ago, the one saying I left. He got up and looked at the pictures from when I was younger till no longer then a few months ago, and I saw a sad smile that appeared. He pulled out a tape from under the entertainment center and popped it in.

It was one of those old home-made videos, of a baby doing humorous things, that all parents say they're going to send it in to America's Most Funny Home Video's but never do. It was the one when I was around 6 months old, I was in a swimming pool. I pooped myself, and grabbed the handful of do-do and threw it at my dad. I laughed at my behavior.

It was not even 8 pm when Charlie went upstairs. He put on the cheesy 'Best dad in the world' shirt I made him when I was five and went to bed. I stayed and watched him toss and turn in his sleep, and I sobbed.

"God, make it stop." I begged again. Hoping he would stop it.

"You still have more to see my dear." And with that. I was floating away.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

I love school now :

Chapter 10

I floated to a place that I didn't know. I didn't know who lived here. I didn't even know why I was here. I tried to run away, but I couldn't. So I did the only thing I could do. I entered the small house.

Inside, I saw Mike's parents. They didn't look to upset over my death, but why would they? They barely knew me. I tried to escape from the house, but I was restrain, instead I was inside Mike's room.

Mike was crying his eyes out, and was almost as upset as the others. Almost. I didn't really understand why Mike would miss me this much. I knew he had a huge crush on me. But he is dating Jessica. Lord.

After a few minutes of watching him, I actually did feel bad. I sat next to him on his bed, even though he couldn't knowledge my presence, and I wished this wouldn't have happened.

For the next day in a half nothing stopped. I was unreal, dead, but my heart was pounding, with sadness. Sadness that I caused. I had to endure seeing Angela, Tyler, and a ton of people in the tiny town of Forks upset. Even Lauren was upset, somewhat.

The hardest part was seeing my mom. She was the worse, she was eating her self up. Even Phil didn't make her smile. This wasn't good. At this point, it was like God didn't want to see me happy, because I couldn't stay content any longer. I crawled up into a ball, and rocked my self back and forth. The wet tears that I produced fell and left streaks down my eyes. Turning them red and swollen.

I stayed in that room, my moms room, watching her screams and cries into her sleep. The screams and cries were because of me. Because of my bad judgement. Even Phil had a restless night. Him as well tossing, and turning. When my mom turned left, Phil would turn right, making the squeaks in the bed a routine rhythm

I was lost in thought for a few hours that remained into the night, imaging that this was some crazy dream that my imagination was able to create. But, I lost that theory because Edward and I weren't together in it. I regain my consciousness -- so to speak, when my moms alarm clock went off.

She hit the snooze button, two more times before getting out of bed. She grabbed the phone from acrossed the room and called off. She returned to bed, in a cradle position . . . crying.

That's when I completely lost control. I began pulling out my hair, scratching my body, trying to end it. I screamed out begging for it to go away. I begged to be returned where I could see Emmett, and Alice, hell I would even be-friend Rosalie. I wanted to trade this back.

"Do you want to be alive? Do you want everything to change now that you know the outcome of your first choose?" God asked startling me.

"Yes." I nodded almost immediately.

"I hope you take time to acknowledge your decisions." My 'soul' floated faster then vampire driving, and I yelled out a fast and grateful "Thank you." before I was returned into my body.

I stirred a bit, when I first fit into my body and I heard the others move.

"She's back!" Alice yelled losing the sadness in her voice.

That's when I openned my eyes. All of them were shocked, Carlisle amazed, and Alice even grateful. It was truely I knew I had to fight threw. For not only be but for everyone. And no damn vampire would stop me.


	11. Chapter 11

The question I've been getting a lot -- What is happening to Bella?

**Bella did die, but the shocker things ( I forget what they're called ) brought her back. They like jump your heart or something :p**

**The whole god thing was what was happen during the period Bella was dead. She was only dead for less then a minute, but if felt longer. If you asked someone who that happened to, Some say they saw Heaven or Hell. Instead, I made it as Bella died, and what the effect was.**

**I hope you understand -- That's the easiest way to put it.**

Updating this soon will be very hard. I'm in Marching band and I get home very late most nights. Every weekday I have practice right after school till 5. Every Friday, I have football games after school till midnight-ish. Saturdays, I have parades, as well as Wednesdays. Plus - Pep Rallies, and all the other helping out stuff. XD

Hope you understand.

**This chapter is hardly a chapter, it's part of Chapter 11. I won't be able to write a full one tommarow, so I'll give you half now. Half tommarow. Sorry :(**

Chapter 11

Waking up, I wasn't sure if I believed the past days were real or a dream yet. I had a very curate memory of what happen, which doesn't happen in most of my dreams. Yet, The whole thing seemed bizarre.

Everyone was their - Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, even Rosalie. Soon after me being wake, the sadness in the room left, and Alice ran over and gave me a dead grip hug. I smiled. Emmett and Edward both ran up to me, to kiss me. Sadly, I didn't get Emmett's kiss, The two began to growl, and Esme pushed them out of the room, when they were about to pounce. Rosalie went out with Jasper to settle it down.

Let in the room was Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was still working on the procedures, and giving me more blood injections. Esme was there because one she didn't want to deal with a brawl, and she wanted to make sure I was okay. I knew I'd be okay. I was in Carlisle's hands. Alice was there, to be Alice, and for the moral support.

After Carlisle injected me with some more blood, He and Esme left to take care of the fight that Rosalie screamed needed more help. I thought this was the perfect time to ask Alice some advice about her brothers. I mean she did live with them for a half a century or longer.

"Alice, what should I do. I mean they're Edward, but then Emmett didn't.. " She cut me off.

" I can't pick the one who you fall in love with. Only your heart can."

"But, Alice I can't just date Edward, at the moment, even if I love him." I countered.

"Just give it some time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward called me out later that week and wanted to talk to me. Reluctantly, I accepted. We had to talk some time or another, and by looking at how often my near death experiences have been happening. I prefer now.

He sat me down on this comfy couch, and sat himself beside me. He rested his hands in his arms, as if he was thinking for the words to say.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start where we left off." He sighed, knowing that it was useless to hold it off anymore, and continued.

"Bella, no matter what I did I love you. I'm a man, I mess up but please-- please." I cut him off from his begging pleads.

"I asked for you to tell me what happen, not your begs." I kept my face straight, though my emotions were going overboard. I hope Jasper was blocking his mind.

He sighed again, I knew I beat him. " I honestly didn't know what happen. I was just one night on my couch, thinking of you. It was when I left, and the next thing I knew Rose was on me. It wasn't planned, it wasn't even enjoyable. It just was how it was. Rosalie wanted more, at the time I did to, I thought of her as you." He looked up sad.

But, I was about to blow, I didn't know he had sex with her more then once.

"How was she?" I blurted out, angrily. I was pissed.

Edward stood at me for a moment, before he answered. He was shocked at my question, to say the least.

"Bella, please" I cut him off again.

"Answer me damn it, how was she?"

" She was.. eh.. huh." He stuttered.

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLENS, Answer me. NOW!" I screamed.

"Interesting." He looked around shamed, only to see every Cullen standing around us.

I knew one thing that was going to be interesting, and it wasn't Rosalie sex.


	12. Chapter 12

Marching band was so fun. XD

THANK YOU EVERYONE. I GOT 100 Reviews!! I love you all.!

**This is actually a very good idea of how the fighting scene when Bella woke up went -- I'll just stick it in. It was written by Insanity's Partner**

Finally, my angel opened her eyes. I didn't think of how I'd betrayed her, and how she was angry at me, I just rushed forward to steal a kiss from her lips.

And I would have kissed her too, if not for my ignorant brother. His thoughts were similar, if not identical to mine. He wanted a kiss from her too. And it burned me! He wouldn't harbor such hopes if there wasn't reason to. What had he done with my Bella? How could he dare to try to take _my_ Bella from me?!

I snarled at him, I couldn't let him take my angel away from me. He snarled back, and took a menacing step forward. _Get away from her,_ Edward. he spat in his thoughts.

I took a step closer to him, preparing to jump at him if I needed to, but Esme pushed us from the room, afraid we might hurt Bella.

As soon as the door was shut, I shoved him. "What are you thinking? She's mine!" I yelled, as I pushed him back.

"Yours? Oh, just as Rosalie was mine?" He shoved me back,

"No! She's mine! You had no right to even think of kissing her!" I yelled, pushing him back, again.

"Do you even realize how much of a hypocrite you sound like? You slept with _my_ wife, Edward! You hurt Bella, and you hurt me! Who can blame her if she seeks comfort with me?!"

Thoughts of Emmett and Bella kissing flooded into my mind, and I saw red. I charged at him, clawing at him, while he punched back.

"Stop it! Emmett, stop!" I heard Rosalie yell, but we ignored her.

Bella then acknowledge what was happening, and yelled for us to stop. Finally, we listened.

Chapter 12

Edward grabbed my hand hard. The reason was because of his anger, or so I assumed. Unwillingly, I was getting pulled outside to Edward's Volvo. I argued for him to let me go on the way out, but he wouldn't come to his senses. Desperately, I yelled for Emmett and he immeditaly came out and he acknowledged the problem. In no time at all he threw Edward a straight punch to his face, and Edward let go of me so he could deflect the next punch.

I ran away to the house, yelling for Carlisle and Jasper. As soon as I yelled they came out, and I safely got to the porch. Carlisle threw himself in the middle of the brawl and then got a good firm hold onto Edward, but Emmett threw another hard blow to Edward's abdomen before he got restrained.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were now outside, trying to calm them down. Jasper had no chose but to calm them down with his powers, and to try and hold Emmett back. Luckily, Jasper was able to do both, and both of the boys relaxed. Carlisle let go of Edward, but was close enough that if he would be able to get him again if they began to fight.

"I can't believe you to. Sitting here fighting. I thought you two were brothers. What the hell is happening to my family?" He asked. He was calm about it, but you could see he was really looking for the answer.

Both Edward and Emmett looked down in shame.

I went back inside sick of here the controversy. Instead, I headed up to my room. The medical equipment was still there, so I moved around it, and laid on my bed.

I was almost asleep, when both Edward and Emmett came running into my room. Damn it, I thought. Can't I be left alone?

Edward and Emmett both rushed out their apologies. I accept them both, unwillingly. Both had the damn irresistible vampire pouts. As a request, I asked for some time alone, just to think, and sleep. I still did some more rest and they didn't argue.

Before I let the tiredness overpower me, I grabbed my dairy and wrote.

_Diary,_

_It has been a while since I wrote, and I'm not completely sure what has been happening. When I was at the waterfall Victoria came and tried to kill me. I'm not sure if I am dead, or was dead, but I saw God, or I think. It very well have may been a dream, but it felt so real. I had to go around to see everyone I knew. And see the affect of my death has caused. It was unbearable. I honestly can't decide if it was real of fake, but I'll come to my senses soon. I hope._

_Everyone is here now. Even Rosalie. It's a bit uncomfortable, but I don't talk to her. It wasn't like she and I were great friends before._

I managed to snicker out loud, and continued.

_Edward and Emmett have been getting into it lately over me, and I feel so useless. I'm a pathetic human, who's ruining a vampire's family. I really wish I knew something to do. Or at least a way I could help. Everyone in the family, is falling apart. I hope it will stop._

I heard someone coming up the stairs, and I scribbled the last few sentences.

_Someone is coming to check on me, I'll write more when I wake up._

I threw the diary under the pillow, and pretended to fall asleep. I didn't have to pretend long, because before I knew it, I lost the battle with my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dreamed of something that I knew was inevitable. The Vulturi. They were coming to get me, to make sure I was changed. I was begining to worry about that as well.

I rushed down the steps, to remind the Cullen's of what we already had to do, but Alice was in a vision, and met my eye when she saw me. She just simply nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Insanity - I'm to busy to write it for myself :( So I used it XD.

**I had SOOO much fun writing this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Naturally, Alice sat down and told everyone what she saw, Edward and I both knew. I dreamed it, Edward watched it (He read Alice's mind during the vision.) Edward was pissed, to say the least. Of course, he was over exaggerating, and saying how he would hide me. He tried to take me, but I refused. Everyone else was happy that I was going to get change, just not under the condition of the Vulturi getting involved. Everyone but Rosalie.

Alice, and Esme decided to take Emmett hunting, because I asked him to change me and he agreed. Jasper tagged along, he claimed it was to be with Alice, but I think it was to get away from the mood in the house as well.

I was left alone with Rosalie, while Edward and Carlisle got ready for the Vulturi's arrival.

We were sitting in the living room, quiet. It was very uncomfortable, but what could I say? She was the one sleeping with my boyfriend, when she was married. It was bound to be at least uncomfortable. We were both staring out into space, when she unexpectedly asked, " Why can't everyone else see through to the real you?" Her voice was stern and full of authority. She was expecting an answer to a question, I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I was more then puzzled.

"You know what I mean," She snarled,"You be this weak pathetic human who plays with vampires and wolfs. Then when danger comes, you try to get more attention, so you say you don't want protection. Making everyone want to help the nice human more." The look on my face, was what made her stop.

I stared at her in shock. Did she seriously think I did this for attention.

"I don't do this for attention. Attention is the last thing I want." I admitted. Instead of looking pleased, she looked furious.

"Even if you don't want it, you still get it. You get my attention." She threw back. How exactly did she think that I stole her attention. My anger itself was arising.

"When did I steal your attention?" I spatted back furious. What was Rosalie talking about. I stole her attention. Like I stole the attention that belonged to someone.

"When did I steal your attention." She mocked me coldly and let out a harsh laugh.

"Bella's hurt. Bella can't die. We can't leave Bella. That attention."

"It's not my fault." Which it wasn't.

"Oh please." She smiled. "You really are a pathetic and stupid human."

I couldn't find the worlds to reply, but simple nodded. I was pathetic.

"I had sex with your boyfriend, my brother, and it got me know were." She was very angry now.

"You didn't do it because you loved him." Either way it was upsetting. She didn't love Edward but Rose loved Emmett. She did love Edward but she didn't love Emmett. I lost either way. Part of me, the more dominant side, felt bad for Edward. For him being used.

"Of course, I don't love Edward. I love Emmett, and Emmett still loves me." I cringed, was I just a toy to Emmett, I hide my tears. "You got all the attention in that scenario as well."

"You're the one at fault there." I challenged.

"Yeah." She sighed with disappointment. "But it will be a talk when I get Emmett back."

My eyes became watery. I was about to cry and what hurt the most was that I know Rosalie knew she was victorious.

Some of the tears spilled over while Carlisle was in here. He asked me what was wrong, and I said I was just upset about the Vulturi. It wasn't a lie, but wasn't the complete truth. The real truth was I was beating my self out about what Rose had said. Instead, Carlisle didn't question, but let it drop.

Instead of staying out in the living room to be uncomfortable. I excused myself, and went up to bed. The truth was, I was getting tired, and the Vulturi would be here in 3 days.

I pulled out my diary, and continued where I left off earlier.

Vulturi is coming to see if I'm changed in 3 days, but that isn't what is really on my mind and sadly, it should be. Rosalie and I got in a argument. She was saying how I got all the attention, and how I was playing with my personality. She said that Emmett really loved her, and that hurt more then I should have allowed it. She also said she didn't even love Edward. Which pissed me off even more.

I glanced over at the clock. It was only 9:14 pm, but I was beat.

I think I'll go to bed now. Hopefully, I'll get some sleep.

I threw my diary in my pillow case, and soon enough I feel sound asleep to the the wind hitting the trees.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the what? 8 month wait?

Starting a Harry Potter Story too :)

Tell me if you would like to beta. I cried writing the Diary part. :o

Chapter 14

I woke up alone, which was unusual, unless the Cullen's where hunting, but I didn't make anything of it. Should I?

I walked down the Cullens step and tripped. I tumbled down the step and was caught at the bottom by Emmett.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Esme needed me." He apologized, letting me stand on my two feet.

"It's fine," I reassured. Emmett lead me into the kitchen. A number of smell I immediately recognized when I walked into the kitchen. Esme out did herself once more and made me a full breakfast – When I say full I'm talking about, bacon, turkey bacon, hash browns, turkey sausage, sausage, eggs, pancakes, etc.

I took a few bites of everything and drank orange juice and milked and thank Esme many times.

Emmett took me back up stairs, and laid me down. He was still a little antsy to let me do my own walking with Victoria and everything, though I knew he wasn't as bad as Edward.

"Emmett, Tomorrow do you think I can get a few things from my house, you know. I want to say by to Charlie the right way too." I begged.

"Of course you can." Emmett agreed, and laid beside me in the huge bed.

I thought of something to do, Emmett was all worried about me since Edward came back, so I thought of a way to get him intense, and that's only one way. I sighed and gathered up my courage to ask.

"Emmett, " He looked over to me," Do you want to play some video games."

To say the least, I lost every time playing all sorts of games. Emmett though was ecstatic that I was playing. It did do him some good. I even admit it was actually relaxing, that's giving it a stretch for me.

"You beat Rosalie's score." Emmett told me after we finished playing. I cringed, _maybe what Rosalie thought was true_?

"That's good."

"Is everything okay, Bella?" I nodded. "You turned whiter then me."

I decided that nothing was wrong, and took the last comment as a joke and hit him playfully.

"I thought that wasn't possible, Mr. Big Bad Vampire." I laughed.

"It is possible since you're looking at your death." Emmett was mocking a very low Dracula as seen on the big screen.

Emmett came on top of me, balancing his weight on his forearms, and brought his mouth to my neck, pretending to bite. Then everything else happened so fast, Edward barged it, and threw Emmett threw the walls, and took hold of me like the world was crashing down.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. Well, I'm mad.

"He tried to bite you Bella, are you that oblivious." Edward matched my anger.

"We were playing a game, and even if Emmett was going to bite me, it isn't your choice to save me. JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I leaped out of his arms, and ran to find Emmett.

I ran to Emmett as soon as I found him, and instead of answering the question of how he was, he put on the playful grin of his and pointed to me.

He murmured, " Bella swore." I pouted angrily, that he found everything so funny, but gave up after he planted kisses all over my face.

I ate some dinner, and laid down. Emmett reasoned with me that he would be back in the morning, he needed to go hunting before I was changed, the next day. I didn't objected, though I did ask if someone was watching me make sure it was Edward, and he said that was already taken care of. He kissed me goodbye and I pulled out my Diary.

_Diary, _

_Today was complicated. I don't truly know if Rosalie was lying about Emmett going back to her since he did talk about her. He's leaving tonight, and I'm worried that Rosalie will take that to her advantage. I don't want Emmett to leave me, because I think I **do** love him, more then Edward. Everything is to fast. The Vulturi are coming tomorrow demanding for my change. I'll see what happens. If I don't make it through the next few days. I just want this to have if someone finds it. I thank you all – Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and even Rosalie. You took one of myself, a human, into your house and treated me amazing. You portrait yourselves as evil though I just see good. Each of you are protectors, and never stop trying. I love you all._

_Bella._

With that done, I threw the Diary under the mattress, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Important Author's Note**

**YES**, that was the end of Bella's Diary,but I insure you that there is going to be a sequel. So don't fret.

If you're asking why, I decided to end it there, here is why – Bella obviously is going to be changed and threw out the process, somehow or another her Diary is lost. So when I start the next story It'll be like two years later. To see who she is with and what is happening.

Thank everyone who reviewed and supported me. I enjoyed it. Thank you.


End file.
